Not Alone
by Potter-otter14
Summary: After the death of her parents, Elsa meets someone who's just like her. Jack Frost is drawn to Elsa for reasons the Man in the Moon won't say. But once he's gone for a duration if time, will she ever forgive him? And will she ever realize the true strength of her power?
1. A Boy Named Jack

_An:/ Wow, long time no write. Anyways, I do hope to continue this story. I do not plan however on rushing the Jelsa romance. And probably some of the stuff will be different, such as Jack not being entirely alone for a little over 200 yrs, work with me on it. The story will follow Frozen mostly. R&R please, thanks._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A Boy Named Jack**

Elsa was now twelve and it felt like only a year ago she'd almost killed her sister. She'd gotten her own room but she missed Anna wanting to play at night. Quickly she brushed it off. As long as she kept on her gloves she'd be safe. Anna would be safe.  
She and her father were going on a small trip around the kingdom. Not the entire kingdom, just a sneak peak at the grounds she'd be ruling one day. It was the last stop they'd make on their week journey. For the most part she loved seeing the prosperous towns. She wished Anna could have come along as well but she had to stay in the castle for it would be too cold for her. As they continued the woods seemed a little more bitter yet warming. It was small and seemed less fortunate compared to the other towns.  
"Come along Elsa, this is Burgs, the last town," her father stated.  
The two exited the carriage seeing the town. Her father met up with an official of sorts before going into the larger building.  
"Elsa, wait out here with the guards I'll be back shortly," he said.  
Elsa nodded in understanding. She looked at the people walking around with piles of furs and stacks of grain. It wasn't as unfortunate as she thought. She looked up at one of the guards before she felt something warm hit her cloak.  
"Hey!" She shouted annoyed.  
"Oh," a boy said.  
Elsa saw herself looking at a boy not much older than her. His hair was a warm brown color and his eyes were an amber brown.  
"I'm sorry your majesty," he apologized looking the guards.  
"It's fine," Elsa said coldly.  
"I'm Jackson, but I'm better known as Jack."  
"Pleasure, I'm Princess Elsa but you already knew that."  
A younger girl that looked like him ran up.  
"Jack come on, we were playing a snowball—" she said quickly, then she looked at Elsa.  
Her eyes went wide before she gave a curtsy. Elsa giggled. The girl reminded her so much of Anna. Then she went back to holding herself like she should.  
"Your majesty, would you like to play in a snowball fight with us?" The girl asked.  
"I'd love to," Elsa smiled.  
She looked at the guard.  
"I'll be back shortly, I'm going to play with some friends," Elsa said.  
"Princess," the guard said.  
"I said I would be back."  
With that she left with Jack and the girl. They went closer into the wood. Grinning she took off one of her gloves and wrapped it in her belt.  
"Why are you doing that Princess?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Promise you two will keep a secret?" Elsa said.  
"We promise," the two said.  
"Elsa is fine as well," she said.  
And with that she created a snowball in her hand.  
"Wow," the girl gasped in wonder.  
"Well, I thought we were playing a snowball fight?" Elsa smirked.  
Elsa had so much fun throwing snowballs and having fun. Then she had bumped into Jack as she tried to throw a snowball at the girl. Their feet tangled as they fell with Elsa on top.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa said blushing.  
"It's alright Princess," he smirked.  
"Elsa," she corrected him.  
The two got up laughing. Elsa threw her arms around Jack hugging him.  
"What's the hug for?" He laughed.  
"Jack, I wish I could stay with you and have snowball fights," Elsa smiled.  
"I'd like that but I'm just apprenticing as a fur trader."  
"Then I'd make my father have you be the head fur trader later on."  
"You're too kind."  
"Being with you, it's the first time I've been truly happy."  
Just then she heard the crack of twigs. She pulled a little away from Jack looking for where the noise had come from. The girl had come back exhausted.  
"Jack, your majesty, the guards are looking for you," she panted.  
"Oh no! Father!" Elsa said.  
With that she ran putting her glove back on. They'd reached town where the guards were calling out her name.  
"Elsa!" Jack said as she straightened herself out.  
"I'm sorry Jackson, perhaps we'll meet again one day," Elsa said not turning around to face him.  
"Please, I—"  
"Jack that's enough!"  
She forced herself not to cry. He tried reaching for her but she ran to find a guard. She hated pulling herself from him but she didn't want to hurt him like she'd hurt Anna.  
"Oh good you've retuned princess," the guard said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry for inconveniencing my father and guard, I should no have wandered off," Elsa said.  
The guard led her to the carriage where her father waited for her. It was hard to tell if he was worried or annoyed. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the trip back.

* * *

"Jack, I liked her. Her powers were cool," his sister told him once Elsa had left.  
"Yeah," Jack shrugged.  
"You liked her."  
"She's royalty, I'm a fur trader, wouldn't work out."  
"So? Work your way up."  
"I'm fun and games, work doesn't agree with me."  
"Hmph, well better get back before mum yells at us."  
"Yeah."  
And with that Jack and his sister left the town square for home.

* * *

Elsa was locked herself up in her room again. Her heart ached for Jack but it was a infatuation she convinced herself. Anna was more important than some silly boy. A boy who was of no worth to the throne. She ripped off her gloves channeling the ice around her room. Feeling anything for a boy she barely knew was pointless. Protecting her sister was important but she hated not talking to her. She wanted to scream but then Anna would hear. The ice kept forming until she was too tired to motion her hands. She looked at her room seeing patterns of ice. Then in front of her were ice sculptures of Anna and Jack. Her hand covered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around the sculpture of Jack and cried. Then she pulled away. Angered at herself she'd moved her hand to remove the ice turning it into snowflakes. Then she sat by her door bringing her legs in.  
"_Do you want to build a snowman_?" She heard Anna say.  
Her voice carried around the castle fading and rising all the same. She buried her face into her legs.


	2. Death of the Royals

_AN:/ Okay, okay, this chapter has Elsa actually meeting "Jack Frost" briefly. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Death of the Royals**

Three years had passed since Elsa's "incident". Her parents were unaware of her using her powers around commoners but had been aware of her being around villagers. It was perhaps the first time in a while that the royal family had a dinner together. Anna was beaming about seeing Elsa poking fun at her being out of her room. Elsa smirked every so often.  
"Elsa, you do remember our trip to Burgs?" her father asked.  
"Clear as day," Elsa smiled.  
"And there was a boy you were around?"  
"Yes."  
"Ooh a boy?" Anna asked interested.  
"Go back to eating your cake," Elsa said bitterly.  
"Anna, you should go to your room," their mother said.  
Anna looked at her parents confused before going outside of the dining hall.  
"There was the boy, Jackson Frost. And the town felt the need to inform me of information," he said.  
"Yes?" Elsa asked cautiously.  
"Sweetie, he died a week ago by falling into a pond," her mother said.  
"He was nothing more than a commoner," Elsa said.  
"Of course but his sister said that the three of you were friends," she said.  
"It was nothing more than a walk in the woods," Elsa stated. "May I be dismissed?"  
"Yes, of course," her father said.  
Elsa walked out of the dining room. Anna ran up next to her. She had hidden behind the door and heard the entire conversation.  
"I'm sorry— Elsa," Anna said softly.  
"Anna, he was nothing," Elsa said.  
"If they felt the need to tell you, I think he must have liked you—perhaps even loved."  
Elsa turned herself in front of Anna pausing their tracks.  
"Anna, knowing someone for less than a day does not mean it's love. Admiration, infatuation, curiosity or lust maybe, but not love. I never would have met him again later on anyways. He's of lower rank, nothing," Elsa snapped.  
"But Elsa."  
"He. Is. Dead. There's no reason to ponder the feelings of a dead man."  
With that Elsa ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and cried. How she hated herself for not doing anything to prevent his death. Her gloves were still on her hands but she saw a heart form on her window through her blurred vision. She stumbled over and rested her hand over it.  
"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so—so sorry," Elsa said through her tears.  
Her fingers traced down the window until she had sat down next to wall. The tears kept coming.  
"Jack," she choked out.  
And she curled up into a ball and cried. He wasn't around, he was dead, those silly thoughts she'd once had as a child would truly be nothing more than thoughts.

There hadn't been any report on a body of Jack. For a while Elsa thought he might be alive. But it was foolish thinking, he was dead. Days, weeks, months went by until Elsa accepted his death. She'd woken up crying and screaming in the middle of the night for a while. Anna came in from hearing her scream every night she did but Elsa snapped at her to go back to bed insisting it was nothing.  
One day her parents came in to see if anything was wrong.  
"Mother, father it's nothing," Elsa insisted.  
"Is it anything to do with—" her mother asked.  
"No!" Elsa protested.  
"Elsa," her father started.  
The ice started spreading around them.  
"Please, please go away. I don't want to hurt you," Elsa said hurt.  
"We love you Elsa," her mother said sadly.  
And with that her parents left. They loved Anna more than her. She was alone and to them—a monster.

* * *

It was the middle of summer. Anna had just turned fifteen only a while back. The King and Queen of Arendelle had been requested to a meeting to one of the nearby kingdoms. Anna wasn't to thrilled but had hopes it would help their kingdom. Elsa on the other hand paid attention to her gloves before her parents came down the steps leaving for their ship.  
"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked.  
"We'll be back before you know it," her father said.  
"We love you girls, and we'll always be with you," their mother smiled.  
Anna smiled sadly and Elsa nodded smiling. The sun shone bright and everything seemed to be going in order. Anna had persisted in walking with Elsa to their rooms.  
"Do you think it's a marriage proposal?" Anna smiled.  
"Perhaps negotiations in trade," Elsa said.  
"I mean it's probably going to be for you, as you're eighteen and can get married and you're really beautiful. I mean how could anyone not want to marry you?"  
"I have duties here to attend to. I'm not going to give up the throne and my family for someone who will strip me of my privileges."  
"I can just see it now! A large ball, and chocolate their will be chocolate right? And I could be your maid of honor too? Please, please, please?"  
"Enough Anna. Taking care of our people comes first. Family is a priority. Anyone else comes after our family and people."  
"No need to be bitter about it."  
"I said enough Anna, stop being so naive and stubborn! There's no such thing as a happy ending for anyone!"  
"But mother and father—"  
"Anna, don't let fantasies block your judgement."  
"But Elsa!"  
"Good day Anna."  
And with that Elsa closed the door to her room behind her. She doubted it would be a marriage proposal. Father had always been so persistent in wanting to keep her in Arendelle and take on the throne. Marrying her away didn't seem like something they'd do.

It started raining days later. A messenger had come to the castle.  
"Your highnesses, your parents were lost at sea and presumed dead. They never made it to their meeting. A funeral will be held in a few days time," the messenger said.  
Anna gasped and Elsa panicked. She dashed back to her room as soon as the messenger left. Elsa ripped off her gloves and cried. Her parents were dead._ Why couldn't she prevent people's deaths!? _Ice and snow formed around her room as she cried.  
"Mother. Father. Jack," she cried out.  
It felt like so long ago since she'd heard of Jacks death. She wanted to believe he wasn't dead but he was. She had to keep Anna safe. Elsa curled up on the floor and cried. Keep Anna safe. It was up to her to make sure the kingdom stayed on its feet. _Keep Anna safe._

A few days later the funeral occurred. Elsa stayed in her room. Her powers could hardly be contained at this point. If she went out she could hurt Anna. And she had to keep Anna safe. The rain kept pounding away. Must have been after the funeral when Elsa heard Anna walk over to her door.  
"_It's just you and me, what are we going to do?_" Elsa heard Anna say. "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?"  
Then she heard Anna's footsteps fade. Elsa sobbed into her knees. She had to keep Anna safe. Their parents couldn't protect them anymore.  
"Elsa," she heard a familiar voice say.  
"I'm hallucinating," Elsa laughed through her tears.  
"You're named Elsa."  
"Very funny."  
Then Elsa looked up wiping away her tears. She almost screamed. It looked like Jack. Except he had white hair and icy blue eyes that radiated warmth. But his clothes were that like Jacks. He held a shepherd's staff in his hand.  
"I know you—don't I?" He said curious.  
"I don't—I don't know you—_GET OUT_!" Elsa screeched.  
She threw a ice shard at him but he waved his staff and the ice turned into snowflakes.  
"How did you—how did you do that," she choked out.  
"I'm like you, I guess," he said.  
Elsa stood up as did he. He looked at her in fascination.  
"Jack—Jack Frost. The Man in the moon lead me here," he smiled.  
"There's not a man in the moon," Elsa said bored.  
"How else do you think I got my snow powers?"  
"I was born with mine."  
"Well I just woke up one day and here I am."  
"You look—so much like a dear friend of mine."  
Elsa walked closer to Jack. She stroked the side of his face finding it warm. He held her hand where it was.  
"You can, actually see me now right?" He smiled.  
"Of course I can, I just don't know how you got in my room in which the only reason I haven't called the guards in is because you—" Elsa rambled.  
"They won't see me. You're the first person who's been able to see me."  
"Oh, so I'm hallucinating you?"  
"No, no, no, I'm real but not many people believe in Jack Frost. I'm just surprised that you can."  
"You remind me of someone I once knew, I guess that's why I can."  
He pulled her into a hug. Elsa circled her arms around him. He was warm. So very much warm.  
"I know you, I know I do Elsa. And for once, for once I don't feel alone anymore," he whispered in her ear.  
"I'm not alone, not with you," Elsa smiled sadly.  
And they stood their, embraced together. Silent tears fell down Elsa's face. Her parents were dead, and so was Jack. But here—here she'd found someone like her, someone who resembled Jack so closely and it didn't feel so lonely.

Elsa woke up in her bed in her clothes from the day before. Her room was covered in ice. Then she remembered how she'd lost control over her powers the night before angered and saddened by her parents deaths. She sobbed into her blankets.  
"Elsa, please don't cry," she heard Jack plead.  
"Go away Jack, leave me alone," Elsa choked out facing the wall.  
"But I don't want to leave."  
"Go. Away."

She heard the window open and close. Elsa flipped herself out of her bed.  
"Stop!" She shouted grabbing her head.  
The Jack she was seeing wasn't the Jack she knew, it was a figment of her imagination. Her parents were dead. Jack was dead. She wanted to world back to how it was only a few weeks ago. Before her parents were dead.


	3. Put On A Show

_AN:/ I do manage to have some views from Jack in this chapter. Also reasons this is Rated T become a bit more prominent in this chapter for suggestive themes I guess. This chapter is also a bit longer than the previous two. Finally I would like to thank those who have looked at this story, and favorited/followed/reviewed so far. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Put On A Show**

For the next year Elsa and Jack practiced controlling their powers in Elsa's room. This after all had taken some time for Elsa to accept the fact that this Jack was different than the one she knew from when she was twelve and that she was the only one whom could see him. For Elsa, being with Jack lessened her mind on worrying about Anna. However this didn't distract her from practicing controlling her powers, as she didn't want to hurt Anna and hoped that by trying to control her powers with Jack it would help if she ever lost one of her gloves.

One day Anna came to her door. Jack hid behind the wall when Elsa opened the door. Anna wouldn't be able to see him, but Elsa wanted to take precautions.  
"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked.  
"Um I was in the kitchens and one of the messengers told me to alert you that there was a prince coming by in three days. Didn't say why but oh well good luck," Anna smiled.  
"Thank you for the information Anna," Elsa said.  
With that Anna smiled and went back to her room. Elsa closed the door and slid down into her usual crouch.  
"Oh no, no, no way," Elsa said rocking herself.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"It's a marriage proposal, I know it."  
"Do you want to accept it?"  
"I bloody hell don't want to! I don't know the man but I have to meet him anyways out of the courtesy of being polite. But my heart belongs to someone else."  
"You don't mean—"  
"I mean I love my sister with all my heart and I want to protect her. That's why I practice controlling my powers. One day I'll have to take on the throne and I can't unfortunately use my gloves for the ceremony, and I want to better control them just in case."  
Jacks face fell a little. Elsa reached out for his arm and dragged him next to her in a sitting position.  
"Besides, I love spending time with you. I couldn't marry someone else and loose you," Elsa smiled.  
"Oh, well yeah and you don't know the bloke," Jack said.  
"And Jack, you're my best friend."  
Jack put his arm around Elsa as she rested her head on his shoulder.

It was two days before the prince would arrive. Jack helped Elsa rid the room of any ice residue left over. Anna then knocked on the door asking if she could help Elsa pick out a dress. To her dismay Elsa declined her offer. Jack left the room saying he'd be back later so Elsa could pick out a dress. So Elsa spent the rest of the day trying on different dresses trying to pick one out. Tired she flopped onto her bed in her night gown. The dress was hanging on her changing board. Then the window flew open and Jack tumbled in.  
"How can you fly again?" Elsa asked.  
"Man in the moon," Jack laughed.  
"You always say that."  
"Because it's true."  
Jack sat on the edge of Elsa's bed again. She got up and sat next to him wrapping her leg around his.  
"Elsa, are you okay?" Jacks asked confused.  
"Jack, I don't want anyone else," Elsa drawled.  
"You have prince you could be marrying."  
"Jack."  
She leaned into him before he jumped off the bed. Elsa frowned disappointed.  
"I'll be back soon, there's something wrong in Burgs," Jack said quickly.  
"I'll go with you," Elsa said standing up.  
"No—you have your people and sister to look after."  
Elsa crossed her arms looking at him skeptically. He caressed the side of her face.  
"Protect Anna, remember? I'll be back before you know it," Jack smiled sadly.  
"I won't accept any suitors while you're gone, and I promise I'll look after Anna," Elsa beamed.  
"Why not?"  
"Go on, you have to make sure things are alright in Burgs."  
"See you in a bit Elsa."

He jumped out the window waving to Elsa. She waved back as she rested her elbows on the ledge. Her eyes followed Jack until he bled into the night. Elsa closed the door and spun to her bed. She curled into the sheets. He made everything seem a bit better.

It was the day the prince was arriving and Elsa hadn't heard from Jack since the last night she saw him. She straitened out her dress, it was a dark blue with gold trim at the bottom and had white long sleeves, her gloves were on as always. Anna would be staying in her room studying. Elsa walked to the study where the prince was. She was nervous about meeting him. Then she opened the doors finding the prince sitting poised in a tall chair. He'd taken notice of her and stood up bowing.  
"Princess Elsa, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he said.  
Elsa curtsied before they straightened up. He was mildly handsome— dark brown hair and those sideburns they were large enough to hibernate in, he was perhaps two years older than herself.  
"A pleasure," she said.  
"On behalf of my kingdom I propose a marriage, as I feel it would help both of our kingdoms economies," he said.  
"I'm flattered by your marriage proposal Prince Hans, though I feel the need to decline."  
"Oh, you're not—"  
"No, I just don't get close to people often and I have yet to claim my own throne. If you'd like you may visit the town."  
"I think I'm good, thank you for your offer anyways and thank you for seeing me at least on my offer."  
Elsa curtsied while he bowed before leaving. There was a stiff air around Hans, she didn't trust him one bit. Instead she retreated back to her room after requesting two small bowls of chocolate. She set one outside of Anna's door, knocking before locking herself in her own room.

* * *

For Jack, the past year were a headache. He hadn't aged past seventeen. He should have been twenty by now. Being in Burg was tiresome. Children were having nightmares day and night. He was able to form dew late at night since it was never cold enough to form ice which would help more. By forming dew it allowed him to give them hope and joy every here and there. Sandy would drop by as well to help with the dreams. There was definitely something dark. Keeping hope and happiness around was important. Otherwise they'd become bitter and that wouldn't be fun. He heard the town speak of Elsa's coronation. Jack looked up to the clouds. If only he could go and see Elsa.  
Instead he made his way to Corona. It was only a few miles from Burg. He liked seeing the lights and he had to finish up the last of the frost there. Though he heard a lovely voice from the forest on his way there. He flew to a tower that was in the middle of a clearing. A girl with long golden hair sang sweetly. He wanted to introduce himself but she couldn't see him.  
"If only I could meet Jack Frost, I head he's so sweet and charming and handsome. How I could dream of seeing him one day! I know he's real despite what mother says!" She laughed to a chameleon.  
The chameleon took notice of the cold air. The girl looked it confused before looking out the window looking at a hovering Jack.  
"Oh my gosh!" She shouted.  
"You can see me?" Jack said.  
"You're—you're Jack Frost! I knew he was real Pascal!"  
He stood on the ledge.  
"Please do come in," she grinned.  
Jack hoped into the tower. There was a flight of steps leading to a room and the rest was open space with paintings and necessities. Her hair was longer than he expected.  
"I'm Rapunzel sorry," she said.  
"Jack," he said.  
"How did you find me?"  
"I heard your voice, it was beautiful."  
She flushed. The clock chimed and she ran to the oven. Putting on mittens she opened it up and pulled out a pie then setting it on the counter.  
"You made that?" He asked.  
"Yes, my mothers coming by tomorrow afternoon. Figured I'd bake something for her," Rapunzel smiled.  
Jack thought of Elsa, he should have gone to see her by now. Rapunzel looked at him as if trying to decide how he was feeling. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Is anything wrong?" She asked.  
"No I was just, thinking of a friend for a second, it's nothing," Jack said brushing it off.  
"Oh, _youhavereallynicelipsbytheway_," she said quickly.  
He looked at her confused. She brushed her hair back with her hand shying away.  
"I mean, I kind of like you," she said.  
"You're cute puns," Jack said stroking her hair.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. The smell of cookie dough and vanilla in her hair. He dropped his staff holding his hands around her waist as they kissed. He felt awful about not seeing Elsa and he wanted to forget his guilt. Rapunzel pulled away grinning—then took his hand as she lead him up the stairs to the room. She tried to undo the lacing in her corset before Jack helped her. He lead her onto the bed as he kissed her neck.  
"Jack," she mumbled.  
He kissed the side of her neck biting and nipping at it causing her to squirm. She tried to pull his pants down until he broke the kissing.  
"No," he said.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"No I'm sorry Rapunzel, I can't."  
"Oh."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have—"  
"Puns, it's getting dark and I'd like to just lay here with you."  
"Yeah, that's probably a better idea."

* * *

Two years passed. Elsa had just turned twenty one and in a few days would be crowned queen of Arendelle. She went to the room where the scepter would be. Closing her eyes she practiced holding it. When she opened them only a bit spread around her hands. She stood up straighter.  
"_Conceal don't feel, out on a show_," Elsa told herself, she could control it.  
Then she rested the scepter back on its pillow. She opened the doors to the outside seeing the people gathered bellow. Today was her coronation, she'd make her parents proud.  
Elsa straightened herself out as she stood at the altar. Unfortunately she couldn't keep her gloves on and had to set them aside before she held the scepter and orb. Then she turned around. Ice was quickly forming. Keep it together. Soon enough she was proclaimed queen and placed the orb and scepter away putting on her gloves. Jack would have helped her. She felt a tug of anger towards him. Lucky she had been not letting her powers get the best of her. Jack had been gone for two years, she'd turned down every marriage proposal she'd gotten, and he never came back.  
Later that night was the ball. Elsa stood with Anna at the throne over looking the guests.  
"This is really great!" Anna smiled.  
"Yeah it is," Elsa smiled softly.  
"Do you smell that?"  
"Chocolate!" The girls said at the same time.  
"We should have the gates open all the time like this!" Anna suggested.  
Elsa smiled but then remembered why they'd been closed in the first place.  
"No, only for tonight," Elsa said.  
Anna pouted. A duke to a neighboring country asked for a dance from Elsa, who, in turn suggested that Anna would. She stifled a giggle as she saw the duke dance and Anna stumble around. After a while she saw Anna go the gardens. Quietly she slipped away to keep an eye on her sister. But Anna was gone off who knows where so the newly crowned queen walked the gardens.  
"Why would you look at that, a Queen who doesn't know where her family is, oh wait, most of them are dead," a dark voice laughed.  
"Who's there!" Elsa demanded.  
"Just believe in your fear."  
Elsa could hear her own heart beat in the silence. Then a tall man with dark hair in a dark cloak stood in front of her.  
"I am Pitch your majesty," he introduced himself.  
"Leave, you were not invited," Elsa said coldly.  
"Oh but I was. The moment your fear started creeping up on you."  
"Don't worry I'll only be around for a while."  
Elsa tried to walk back to the party.  
"Your sister was with a man, oh you must be afraid of what he'll do to an innocent, naive little girl like your sister," Pitch taunted.  
Elsa walked faster.  
"Your little friend Jack Frost can't help you anymore!" He called out.

* * *

It had been maybe a year since he'd left Rapunzel and had landed back in Arendelle. There was a party going on. Jack crept by the windows looking in. There was an elaborate orchestra playing in a corner. He heard a girl and another male singing somewhere off. Then he saw Elsa. She was standing in a garden, her arms wrapped around her sides.  
"Elsa," he said in awe.  
She was stunning wearing a purple colored cloak and a blue dress, her hair was piled in a bun of sorts and a crown was perched on her head. There was a dark figure near her. Darkness and fear, the same feeling that had plagued Burgs so long ago. But it vanished before he could do anything. He flew towards Elsa but she turned the other way back to the castle. He tried to follow her but he lost her in the ever flowing crowd.

* * *

Elsa looked in the crowd casually but rushed for Anna. Anna bumped into her sometime later.  
"Anna!" Elsa said delighted.  
"Elsa! We were hoping you could give us," Anna said gleefully.  
"Your blessing for our marriage," the man next to her finished.  
Elsa looked at Anna's acquaintance, it was Prince Hans. She glared at him, remembering how he too had once proposed to her as well.  
"Please Elsa? I love him," Anna begged.  
"You want my answer?" Elsa teased.  
The two looked at her eagerly.  
"My answer is no, you can't marry a man you just met," Elsa said.  
"You can if it's true love!" Anna retorted.  
She started to walk away. Anna would go back to her room soon enough. Probably crying but at least she wouldn't be married to someone as power hungry as Hans.  
"What do you even know about love!? All you know is how to shove people out!"  
Elsa felt tears forming. She walked faster towards the doors. Anna had every right to think she was good as shoving people out. But Anna misunderstood why. And she never could understand.  
"You asked for my blessing and I said no the conversation is over," Elsa said coldly.  
She walked past a guard.  
"The party is over, close the gates," Elsa said.  
"What did I ever do to you!? Why are you so determined to shove the world out!" Anna shouted grabbing Elsa's hand.  
Instead she pulled the glove away. Elsa took notice hiding her hand in front of her. Conceal, don't feel.

"Give me back my glove Anna," Elsa snapped.

"I don't want to live like this anymore!" Anna shouted.

"Then. Leave," she said.

Anna tried to come closer to her once she tried to get to the door. She spun on her heel facing Anna again.  
"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted.  
But she had brought the hand that wasn't covered out. Ice formed in a threatening crescent around her. _No_.

* * *

_AN:/ I really wanted to add in some more stuff into this chapter, such as more of the one year with Elsa and Jack and more of the Jack/Rapunzel relationship, but it didn't exactly fit with the tone of the chapter. However, I will probably write more of what would have been similar content later. This chapter went through a bit of a rewrite especially with dialogue. Until next chapter._


	4. Escape With Me

_AN:/ Okay this chapter does have more of Jacks view in it. Hope you enjoy. R&R please._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Escape With Me**

"Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton shouted. "I knew something was wrong with this place!"  
Elsa opened the doors and ran out hearing Anna call after her. The villagers cheered. Then the duke came out. Elsa looked over and saw the Duke and Jack hovering just aways from him.  
"Seize her!" He shouted.  
"Please! Stay away from me, please!" Elsa pleaded.  
She waved her hand but the ice came faster than before.

* * *

Jack swept his staff in front of the duke causing him to slip on the ice. He smirked. The younger princess, Anna, ran through him towards Elsa. He followed behind her. Elsa backed up against the fountain. Her hand started spreading the ice upwards in the water. Jack flew up freezing the water to a soft tip before it could extend dangerously.  
"Elsa!" Anna called out holding the glove.  
Elsa ran out the gates towards the water. Jack flew towards her.  
"Elsa," he called out.  
"Now isn't a great time Jack!" Elsa snapped.  
Anna came shortly behind with a auburn haired make next to her. She called out after Elsa. Jack finally caught up to Elsa.  
"I'm sorry I left you for so long," he said.  
"Elsa!" he heard Anna call after.  
Elsa backed up onto ice. Jack dropped his staff causing the water to freeze before Elsa could trip into the water.  
"Escape with me," Elsa said her eyes wider.  
"Let's go," Jack smirked.  
Elsa took a look back at the oncoming Anna. He hovered next to Elsa as they crossed the waters. She clutched at her cape as she ran and Jack couldn't help but smile. They slowed down once they'd gotten into the forest of the mountain.

"So where are we going?" Jack said as he looked around noticing more snow falling around.  
"Go away Jack," Elsa snapped.  
"You just said that you wanted me to come with you."  
"Yeah, I say a lot of things. Now go away."  
"Look, I'm sorry for leaving you, I meant to come back and I did."  
"Two years later."  
Jack got in front of her. He noticed how her eyes seemed more aged and collected. She glared at him.  
"Look that year I had with you, that's something I'll never forget," Jack smiled.  
"People change Jack," Elsa said coldly.  
He took her hand in his.  
"Come on, the North mountain. Best place we can hide out right?" He suggested.  
Elsa nodded. They hiked the mountain side where Jack said the North mountain would be.  
"So, what did you do in the two years you were gone?" Elsa asked curiously.  
"Well, the usual winter freezing, and I went to Burgs because—it's weird but there was this dark feeling around. It affected the children mostly so I did the best that I could to help them until it slinked away," Jack responded.  
"There's something else you're not telling me."  
Jack sighed. To judge her emotions were difficult but it was easy to see she could tell others emotions quickly.  
"Look, there was this girl, a few months after I left. I hated not going back to you and she forced herself on me and I went through with it. Almost," Jack said looking at the ground as they walked.  
She punched his arm lightly.  
"What do you mean almost?!" She screeched.  
"Elsa, please don't flip out, you're making it snow more. But we kissed and she wanted to go farther but I stopped before it could," Jack said defensively.  
"And you dare come back!"  
"I was only there for a day before I went off for the frost."  
"That was quite rude, did you at least say goodbye or anything?"

* * *

Jack remembered the day he left Rapunzel vaguely. It was morning and he had woken up next it her. Normally he didn't sleep, but he guessed he just went blank for a while.  
"Rapunzel," he mumbled.  
She got up quickly readjusting her clothes shivering almost.  
"You're cold," she said quietly. "Like body heat wise."  
"I'm sorry about last night," Jack apologized.  
"Jack, it's fine."  
With that she walked out of the room with Jack walking behind. He frosted some flowers that were in a nearby vase.  
"Thank you Rapunzel, perhaps I'll see you later," he said standing by the window.  
"Goodbye Jack Frost," Rapunzel smiled sadly.  
And with that Jack flew out of her window.

* * *

They'd reached a small clearing of willow trees. Elsa was upset that Jack had gone after someone else. Even if it had been for a short amount of time. There were white patches of snow forming around her more and more frequently. Her parents were gone yes—but she still remembered how scared they seemed being around her. Just like everyone else had reacted once her powers were revealed. They loved Anna more than her. Anna was lively and wasn't a freak like her. _I just want to be loved_, Elsa thought to herself.  
"Why are you so upset Elsa? We got away," Jack said.  
"It's fine, nothing," Elsa said brushing him off.  
Instead she saw him hover in front of her turning the willows to a frost like state. Beads of ice formed on the branches. It was, beautiful.  
"Jack," Elsa grinned.  
"It's nothing," Jack said.  
"No it's, wonderful."  
They continued towards the mountain faster. At one point there was a gap leading to a open side of the mountain side. To Jacks dismay Elsa continued to the mountains peak. She pulled off her glove and created a small snowman that reminded her of the one she once made with Anna. Olaf was his name wasn't it? Then she continued on. Perhaps she was thinking a loud the whole time but this was freedom.

* * *

Jack watched as she made a small snowman. She was singing—something he had never heard from her before. Comparing Rapunzel to Elsa wouldn't have been fair. While Rapunzel had been light and melodious singing—Elsa was open, her voice powerful, and the song just sounded like her saying "Fuck you" to everyone in Arendelle essentially.  
"_The cold never bothered me anyways_," he heard her sing.  
Her cape flew into him blocking his view. Then he pulled it down through the wind letting it drift back. Elsa raced up stairs made of ice before creating an ice palace. The structure formed almost effortlessly around her.  
"_The past is in the past_!" She sang as she tossed her crown away.  
Jack was stunned at how she threw the crown across the room so casually. She undid her bun, throwing the braid over her shoulder. Then creating a dress of ice over herself. He was sure his mouth hung over for longer than accepted. One of the doors was still open. The way she walked towards it should have been illegal.  
"_The cold never bothered me anyways_," she smirked finishing her song.  
And with that the door shut.  
"Jack?" She giggled.  
"I'm sorry you just—" Jack started.  
"Took your breath away?"  
"That pretty much sums it up Snow Queen."

* * *

She giggled. Snow Queen, fitting. Elsa had half expected him to say ice queen but snow, snow made her feel like she was softer than everyone thought she was. Jack had gotten closer to her. On a whim she hugged him.  
"You'll stay with me, right Jack?" She asked.  
"Of course I will," Jack smiled.  
"You'll be my Snow King?"  
"We're not married!"  
She pulled away blushing realizing what she'd said.  
"Well, you can't stay in a palace looking like a farm boy," she corrected herself.  
She put a finger on her chin waving her hand. His brown cape changed to a dark blue color with frost and ice patterns over it. His vest changed to a lighter shade of blue that had a shimmery effect from the lighting. She waved her hand and his shirt became a cleaner shade of white with transparent snowflake patterns on it. With another flick of her wrist his pants changed to a grey color with silvery white snow patterns that barely showed.  
"Elsa," Jack said amazed.  
"You look nice," Elsa smiled.  
"Really this is too much."  
"You're in the company of the Snow Queen, I had to."  
"Thanks."  
Elsa grinned. The lights in the castle turned a pale purple color. They stood barely a foot apart from each other. Everything seemed so perfect almost around Jack. Then she remembered how he had gone off with that girl, and hadn't bothered to return for two years. Angered she spun on her heel and walked up the stairs away from Jack. The lights became an amber color.  
"Elsa wait!" Jack called out.  
He hovered next to her on the other side of the staircase.  
"What?! You still left me, for two fucking years, and you went after some common girl because you felt guilty about not being with me!?" Elsa snapped.  
"You know I meant to come back," Jack said.  
"Oh really? Two damn years I could have had with you, and instead I just get thrown off to the side!"  
"You're the most important girl in the world to me Elsa!"  
Elsa turned into one of the rooms. He still followed.  
"How can you expect me to trust you when all you did was leave me behind," Elsa said coldly.  
"Because I came back," he said softly.  
"Leave Jack, go watch after Anna or something. You don't belong here."  
Every word she said was like a stab in her own stomach. She wanted to trust in Jack, but shoving him out seemed like an easier idea. This way he wouldn't get hurt. Not by her. Instead of leaving, he walked closer to her.  
"You still think you're a force of destruction right?" He said.  
"Jack, I told you to leave," Elsa snapped turning around.  
"Don't let fear consume you, because you're powers can do good."  
"Really! I almost killed my sister when I was younger! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE THAT DOWN!?"  
Jacks eyes went wide. She'd told him about protecting her sister, but this was the first time she mentioned why in a way. Elsa brushed away any oncoming tears. Instead they just came faster.  
"I'm just a monster. I'll hurt you like I've hurt everyone else, please, please just go," she choked out.  
"You're not a monster okay? You. Are. Not. A. Monster," Jack said forcefully, putting his hand on Elsa's shoulder.


	5. Don't Let Me Down

_AN:/ Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story so far. This chapter also has more of the Jelsa romance in it. Also the title of this chapter was inspired by the Idina Menzel song of the same name, which if you haven't heard it yet I'd strongly suggest listening to it. Continuing on, enjoy this chapter. R&R please._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Don't Let Me Down**

Elsa looked at the floor silently crying. Could she truly believe Jack? He just repeated the phrase over and over again, though less forceful and in a more comforting tone. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him. The room became calm and silent. As if time had stood still. Questions still fluttered in her head as she tried to focus on Jack.  
"Elsa, you're beautiful. Did you know that?" Jack said.  
"Shut up Jack," Elsa blushed.  
"I'm serious! I mean I could kiss you right now, but um yeah."  
Elsa chuckled. She pulled back looking into Jacks eyes. They were a youthful blue color. It was hard to decipher if they were an icy light blue or a dark blue. Then she pressed her lips to his. There was a bit of dribble on his part before he pulled away.  
"Could you like not eat my face?" Elsa smirked before kissing him again.  
The second time was less sloppy and breath taking before they stopped again. The walls had taken up a purple hue. They walked through the castle creating ice sculptures and messing around with their powers. Though at one point Elsa had redone a room. The ceiling became domed and thin allowing light in. On one side of the room was a couch made of snow with French doors leading to a balcony. Then she created a king sized bed out of ice with a canopy over it with a soft snow blanket over it. She smiled at her creation.  
"A bedroom?" Jack asked confused.  
"For me obviously, I don't plan on returning to Arendelle anytime soon," Elsa smirked.  
"Oh."  
He had wrapped his arm around her lower waist, his staff in the other.  
"So are we like—together now?" Elsa smiled looking up at him.  
"Physically I'm seventeen and I'm pretty sure immortal, are you sure you don't want to find another human to be with you?" Jack said.  
"You technically are older. And there's no other human who understands me as well as you."  
"Then yes, I believe I am courting the Snow Queen."  
Elsa smiled throwing her arms around Jack kissing him. She bit at his lip before his tongue slipped into her mouth. Jack tilted his head as he kissed her. For the time being she allowed herself to forget about her troubles.

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch talking. Jack told Elsa of his many adventures that he had when he was gone. She laughed at how he told her how he had found Father Christmas in a building far north of Russia and gotten thrown out by a yeti. When she was younger she and Anna used to believe in Father Christmas until they'd grown up. It was surprising yet amusing to find out that he was real.  
The night came to an end when Jack said that he had to leave to finish his winter tasks elsewhere though promised he'd be back later that night. Elsa kissed him goodbye before he left. After that she created herself a nightgown of ice before going to bed. She figured that she would get some sleep before he came back.  
The dream started out in her ice castle with her and Jack and she had a small bundle in her arms, white tuffs of hair stuck out. Jack smiled and Elsa grinned.  
"What should we call him?" Dream-Jack asked.  
"Erik," Elsa replied.  
Then "Erik" started crying. The bundle she was holding turned into snow falling out of her arms, then Jack shifted into the Jack she had once known when she was younger.  
"You're a monster Elsa!" He shouted,  
"I'm not Jack, you know that!" Elsa pleaded.  
Then he reached out for her turning into ice. There was only darkness and the ice sculpture of Jack shifted into Anna being frozen. Elsa screamed.  
"You're a monster Elsa, let fear power you," a dark voice cackled.  
It was when she noticed she was crying that she woke up. Next to her laid Jack watching her. She pulled the blanket closer to herself.  
"What? What are you doing here?" She said quickly.  
"I said I was coming back and I did," Jack said cautiously.  
"Sorry—just—had a bad dream."  
She shifted closer to Jack letting him wrap his arms around her. Then she fell back to sleep without any dreams.

* * *

Jack held Elsa close to him as she slept. Her breathing was steadier as she pulled his arm closer to her stomach. One time he would have been older than her, but now—now she was physically older than him. It scared him almost. No one could see him but her, maybe Rapunzel but it had been years since he'd seen her last. He worried that one day Elsa would stop believing in him. For now though, he'd allow himself to hold Elsa close to him and not worry about fading.  
"Jack," he heard her murmur.  
He smirked. She had said his name in her sleep. Not anyone else's. The sun came up a few hours later.  
"Wake up love," he whispered in her ear.  
"Hmm...ugh...nawt now," she said sleepily.  
"I'll get chocolate."  
"WAIT! CHOCOLATE!"  
Elsa snapped up quickly rubbing her eyes eagerly. Then she looked at Jack who had just sat up.  
"Could you please go get me some chocolate?" She smiled.  
He kissed her cheek (which may have had some dried drool on it) and flew out the door. There should be chocolate in Arendelle still. Instead he was met with a fierce snow storm. It started to quiet down when he flew past the willow garden he had crafted. As he got closer to Arendelle he froze when he noticed what had became of it. The fjord was frozen over and snow was falling slowly. This wasn't right—it was supposed to be summer here. He lowered himself to the ground walking the streets.  
Blankets and necessities were being passed around to villagers. There was a young boy, perhaps eleven, with dark brown hair crouched behind a building. His clothes were tattered and a scared expression was etched on his face. Jack went back to the crowd trying to find a blanket for the boy. It didn't seem right to let him wither away on his own. One man held a pile of blankets in his arm next to a taller man wearing a greyish cloak with auburn hair. The sideburns seemed to over do his appearance. Then a short man with balding hair and a eye piece sauntered over.  
"Prince Hans, you give away Arendelles tradable goods to low ranking civilians and expect us to live like this?" He snapped.  
So sideburns was named Hans—Sideburns fit better to Jack.  
"Princess Anna left me in charge while she went to look for her sister. It is in my best interest to keep the kingdom surviving until trade is available," Sideburns said coldly.  
Anna had gone out to look for Elsa? He had to make sure she was safe after this. The short man stomped off shivering. A young girl with blonde hair in a braid walked over to Hans who held a pile of blankets as well.  
"Thank you for your generosity, Arendelle is indebted to you," she smiled as he passed her a blanket. Jack grabbed a blanket throwing it on the floor. A dirty blanket perhaps but he hoped it would still help the boy, and look less suspicious on the ground. Of course the girl decided to follow after it. Then they came to the boy who was still crouched on the floor. The girl took the blanket from under Jacks staff and gave it to the boy.  
"Thanks," he said looking up at her.  
"No problem, I'm Gerda," she smiled putting her hand out for him.  
"Kai," he smiled shaking her hand.  
"What are you doing alone out here? Don't you have relatives?"  
"Nope, just on the streets here."  
"You can stay with me and my gran for a while. I'm sure she won't mind."  
"That's too kind, I can't possibly accept."  
"Friends help friends."  
He pulled himself up wrapping the blanket over himself.  
"I really can't thank you enough," he smiled.  
Jack grinned resting himself on his staff as he watched the girl Gerda walk with the boy Kai. The girl reminded him of Elsa slightly. Then he remembered how Anna was looking for Elsa and took for the woods forgetting about the chocolate.

He came to find Anna trying to climb the side of the mountain without equipment with a tall blonde haired man and a talking snowman. She slipped and fell into the arms of her acquaintance. They were trying to find Elsa's castle. Jack stood looking at the snowman. It looked like the one Elsa had made the other day. Of course it ignored him. Jack made a pattern of ice leading to the stairs leading to Elsa's castle.  
"Oh! Hey guys! There's a staircase over here!" The snowman called out.  
The quartet walked towards the castle.  
"Woah," Anna said amazed.  
"I know right?" Jack responded.  
"Now this is ice!" Blondie said.  
"Oh you think that's ice? You barely know what I can do," Jack smirked.  
He hovered over the steps going up. Anna and the snowman walked up along with Blondie. The reindeer tried to follow as well until he kept skidding and Blondie suggested that he stay below. They got to the door.  
"Okay just knock," the snowman encouraged Anna.  
She paused not putting her hand on the door.  
"Why isn't she knocking?" The snowman asked.  
"I think it's best if you stay out here Kristoff, she kinda flipped out the last time I introduced her to a guy," Anna told Blondie.  
"But ice is my life!" Blondie, now Kristiff, said.  
"Yeah try spending years with it," Jack sighed.  
"Okay let's go," the snowman said.  
"You too Olaf, just give us a minute," Anna said.  
Anna opened the door and Jack walked in behind her. She almost slipped but he used his staff to hold her until she regained balance on her own. Then he heard the ringing of heels on ice. When he looked up he saw Elsa walking.

* * *

"Hello Anna," she said.  
"Elsa you look great—I mean it's good, new look and all," Anna sputtered.  
"Like no seriously she's right," Jack added.  
"This place is amazing," Anna said looking around.  
"I never knew what I capable of," Elsa smiled.  
"I'm sorry about the incident at the palace the other night," Anna said.  
"It's fine Anna," Elsa said. "Just please go."  
"But I just got here—" Anna started.  
"Please, you belong in Arendelle," Elsa pleaded.  
"And so do you," Anna said.  
"My place is here, where I can't hurt anyone," Elsa said firmly.  
"Actually—about that—" Anna said biting her lip nervously.  
"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman said running in.  
"Olaf?" Elsa said shocked.  
"You built me remember?" Olaf the snowman said bashfully.  
"He's just like the one we build as kids," Anna said. "We could be like that again right? Close."  
Elsa smiled sadly before a look of pain flashed on her face. She turned around walking up the stairs.  
"Goodbye Anna," she said harshly.  
"Elsa wait!" Anna shouted.  
"I'm only protecting you!"  
"I can protect myself! Please don't shut me out again!"  
Anna ran up the stairs following Elsa. The top floor was the primary living space, the doors were open leading out to the balcony letting in light—Elsa turned around to face Anna.  
"_Go home where you can have a life and open up the gate_s," Elsa smiled.  
"_Yeah-about that_," Anna started.  
"_You know I mean well but leave me alone_."  
Elsa opened the doors wider.  
"_Just stay away from me and you'll be safe from me_," Elsa continued.  
"Actually, we're not," Anna stated hesitating.  
"What do you mean you're not!?"  
"I get the feeling you don't know."  
"What don't I know?!"  
"Arendelles in deep deep snow."  
"What?!"  
"You kind of set an eternal winter off everywhere."  
"Everywhere?"  
"Yeah but you can undo it."  
"No. I don't know now to."  
Had Elsa really been to careless with her powers? Pitch had been right, Jack hadn't been able to help her then.  
"_I'm such a fool, I can't be free_," Elsa said clenching her fist.  
"_You don't have to be afraid_," Anna tried to assure her.  
"_I can't control the curse_!"  
"_We can face this thing together_."  
"_I can't_!"  
There was a large snow storm forming in the room. It circled closer around Elsa. Jack couldn't help her. He never could. No matter what he said—she was a monster. She wasn't loved. Then the snow started to spread out quickly like a snowflake. Anna made a sharp gasp when a tall blonde man and Olaf ran in. Jack was in front of them.

"Are you okay?" the blonde one asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kristoff," Anna said.  
"Wait, who's this? Never mind just leave!" Elsa snapped.  
"But we can fix this Elsa!" Anna protested.  
"What can you do to help control this curse?" Elsa snapped in a almost pleading way.  
"Anna I think we should go," Kristoff told Anna.  
"I'm not leaving you!" Anna shouted to Elsa.  
"Yes you are," Elsa said.  
She waved her hand a large monster of snow formed. It grabbed Anna and Kristoff and walked out of the room.  
"What the hell was that for Elsa?! She was trying to help you!" Jack shouted.  
"Help me how? Because you sure as hell haven't been able to help me. Ever!" Elsa snapped.  
"Elsa!"  
"Just. Leave."  
Elsa shuttered as if something dark had passed through her. _Destroy Jack Frost, he's of no use to you anymore_, a dark voice whispered into her ear. Jack was worthless to her now, wasn't he? There wasn't anyone around but Jack. Who looked at her as if he'd seen a ghost. Then Elsa flexed her fingers before releasing a wave of ice towards Jack.


	6. Attack on Frost Part 1

_AN:/ Happy New Year everyone! (Yeah bit late go with it.) Now last chapter was a bit more of the romantic side of Jelsa whereas the following two chapters kind of differ from it. R&R please. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Attack On Frost (Part 1)**

Jack swung his staff turning the ice into light snow. Elsa created a bow out of ice and shot an arrow at him. She would have hit him on spot had he not jumped out of the way. He sent a wave of snow towards her. She sent up a wall of ice in front of her. Then she moved the ice wall towards Jack almost crushing him. He jumped up swinging his staff in a perfect crest. The result was a large crescent moon like shard sent towards Elsa. Her eyes went wide before she struck it with her fingers breaking it into tiny shards if ice around her. Not a scratch. Why was she fighting Jack anyways? He sent another crescent towards her until she waved her hand breaking it before it got closer this time.  
"Jack—can we stop fighting!" She shouted.  
"You started it!" He called back.  
"You should have stopped me then!"  
"That's a horrible idea."  
"Would work at least!"  
He lowered himself onto the ground walking towards her. His eyes were cold and she held her hands in front of her.  
"Jack," she said in a pleading tone.  
"I knew you once for a year, I knew you for a few days, and you were right people do change over time," he said calmly.  
"Please stay," she begged almost.  
"Elsa, you're not the girl I loved anymore. You attacked me for no good reason, and you're always kicking me out or wanting me to stay."  
"Jack I—"  
"Well I'm only following you're advice. I'm leaving. I'll watch after Anna and make sure she's alright. But I'm not coming back."  
"Jack—please don't go."  
"No! I've had enough of your bitchy attitude."  
Tears were forming in Elsa's eyes. He looked at her with no remorse showing in his eyes.  
"Please Jack—I-" Elsa started.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, it's what you always knew. Not me," he said coldly.  
And he ran out the door flying out. Elsa lifted up the hem of her dress trying to catch up to him. But he was already gone. She lowered her head going inside. He had said he loved her before, yet he had never said anything. Though if she looked closer, it seemed as if he had been saying_ I love you_ subtlety. And she never got a chance to say it. Which was probably stupid. She had rejected her own feelings for him yet had gone into a somewhat relationship with him, and now it was too late.  
The storm around her got larger and more massive. It clouded up her vision until she found her bedroom. There she laid on her couch and cried. The tears fell though turning to ice once they fell off her face. It was stupid, she had to protect Anna. Now Jack would be going out of his way to watch over Anna. She should be the one protecting Anna. She had been able to create a talking snowman, and a giant one to protect her castle. No, keeping everyone out of her life was the best way to protect them. The snow guard she had created was another extension of herself. A monster.  
She wiped away her tears and walked around the castle. It seemed to be getting warmer around her. As she walked down the halls a red light followed with icicles sprouting. She entered the living room again clearing up the mess in its wake. After adjusting the ice she paced the room.  
"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't FEEL," she told herself looking at her hands.  
There was a sharp cracking sound. She looked around seeing icicles growing around her. The lights became a blood red color encasing the room. Even outside of the room ice was growing.  
There was a heavy laughter flooding the room. Elsa turned trying to find the source until she saw Pitch standing in front of her again.  
"You're fighting skills are remarkable Ice Queen," Pitch said with glee.  
"Go away Pitch," Elsa said bitterly.  
"But dear Elsa, I can help you more than Jack Frost or that silly younger sister of yours. The Darkness can help channel your powers. Join me Elsa, the cold and dark are intertwined."  
Elsa thought about it. Pitch had been coming around more frequently. And Anna was perhaps childish sometimes—  
"No! You can't help me! My sister is more important to me than anyone! Leave!" Elsa shouted.  
"But we were getting along so well," Pitch said in a hurt tone.  
Elsa raised her hand trapping Pitch in ice. His hands flailed around him.  
"You no longer will torture the minds of the innocent. Your prison will only collect your thoughts in itself. No longer will you spread fear!" Elsa shouted.  
"You don't know what you're doing!" Pitch shouted.  
She created frost and ice trapping Pitch in a cube of ice. Black ink spread around the ice. Elsa formed another layer of ice as a precaution. Pitch was frozen mid scream. Elsa created a slide of ice dropping Pitch down miles into the darkness. Then she broke the ice to trap Pitches entrapment.

* * *

Jack had been waking behind the trio taking notice of Anna's changing hair colour. They walked up a stone path while Kristoff explained his family. He didn't pay much attention, not that he did. Then they came to a clearing where small rocks were littered.  
"Let me introduce you to my family," Kristoff smiled.  
"What?" Jack said to himself.  
"They're...rocks..." Anna said to herself.  
"He's crazzzy," Olaf said.  
Kristoff went off petting the rocks.  
"I'll distract him you run," Olaf told Anna.  
Olaf went off petting the rocks nearby.  
"Why aren't you running?" He asked Anna.  
Then the rocks started to roll.  
"Kristoff!" Anna said nervously.  
They then sprouted into small trolls.  
"Kristoffs home! Kristoffs home!" They shouted.  
They tugged on Kristoff trying to get his clothes causing Jack to chuckle. They dragged Anna and Kristofd into a dance which Jack watched amused. Though Anna's hair was quickly turning white. One of the trolls punched his leg.  
"Hey!" Jacks said jumping back.  
"What are you doing here?" The young troll asked.  
"That girl over there, she's my friends sister. And well her hairs been going weird."  
"Then I think you need Pabbie, I can wake him up for you."  
"Thanks."  
They walked around the rest of the dancing trolls. They reached a small cave. The young troll motioned for Jack to stay still while it went in. A few moments later the young troll came out with the troll named Pabbie whom had a elderly appearance to him.  
"What is a winter spirit doing in my domain?" Pabbie asked.  
"Sir, my friends sister—something happened to her and I was hoping you could help. As they've been caught up in a dance or something," Jack said.  
"Very well young spirit."  
The three then walked towards the singing trolls. Then the music stopped.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Not A Monster (Part 2)_**


	7. Not A Monster Part 2

_AN:/ Here's Chapter 7. There's a bit of Hans' view, though unlike Jack I don't plan on it being a reoccurring thing. R&R please. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: Not A Monster (Part 2)**

Jack had found Kristoff holding Anna close to him. Her hair was turning white quickly.  
"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff said.  
"Bring her to me Kristoff," Pabbie said.  
Kristoff shuffled moving closer to the ended of the pit.  
"Anna, your life is in danger. Ice is consuming your heart," Pabbie said after a moment.  
"Can't you get it it out?" Kristoff pleaded.  
"Im afraid I cannot. If it was her head I could, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."  
"An act of true love?" Anna said.  
"A true loves kiss of course!" One of the trolls giggled.  
The trolls started kissing each other. To Jack this seemed ridiculous. A kiss? Anna began violently shivering.  
"We need to get you back to Hans," Kristoff said.  
"...Hans," Anna said in a questioning tone.  
The reindeer walked over and Kristoff pulled the two of them out. Kristoff climbed onto it with Anna as they rode out of the clearing.  
"Who is this Hans?" He heard Olaf shout.  
"Thank you for trying to help," Jack told the trolls.  
Jack started to walk out after the group.  
"Winter spirit," Grand Pabbie called out.  
Jack stopped turning around.  
"Love is a powerful emotion, sometimes it is what a person needs in a time of despair. I do not know why the Man in the Moon chose you to be a winter spirit, but in time you will find the answer to your questions as well as yourself," Grand Pabbie said.  
"Thank you," Jack said.  
"Go help your friends! Go!" the young troll from earlier ushered.  
Jack remembered Anna and flew out of the clearing.

* * *

The ice castle shimmered in the light of dawn. A small group arrived upon horseback.  
"Find Princess Anna and there is to be no harm done to the Queen," Hans ordered.  
A large monster of ice and snow stood in front if the castle.  
"Go away!" It shouted, it's voice deep and hallow.  
Elsa creaked the door open slightly. This was the second time that a group had approached her castle. Marshmallow had gotten rid of the first with no harm done. Then two members of the group noticed her. She closed the door retreating to the top floor. Why couldn't they understand that she wanted to be alone!? Then they had entered the room raising their crossbows at her. The room took on an amber hue.  
"No. Please," Elsa.  
One of them shot an arrow at her. At the last moment she had created a ice wall, stopping the arrow just inches from her face. She shoots ice towards them as they try to get out of he way. Narrowing her eyes she blocks one of the men with the ice wall pushing him back. The balcony doors shatter as the wall continues moving. There's a faint clicking noise that rings throughout the room. Elsa stops the ice wall but creates icicles that back the other thug into a wall. One of them gets closer to his neck. They were going to kill her if she didn't stop. She reverted her focus back to the thug trapped behind the ice wall, moving it slowly closer to the edge. The room was taking on a black color.  
"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans shouted.  
Elsa looked at Hans. She realized how close she was to killing the thugs and retracted her hands, wrapping them around her stomach. One of the men still had their crossbow out from the group next to Hans. There was the sound of cracking. The glass chandelier fell while Elsa tried to escape. Her foot caught itself behind her ankle. Then it went black.

* * *

Hans placed Elsa's limo body in front of him on Sitron as he led the group back towards Arendelle. When they arrived at the castle the Duke strutted towards him.  
"We must execute her the moment she wakes up!" He shouted.  
"No!" Hans protested.  
"She is a threat to everyone!"  
"The former Queen has done no wrong yet. In the meantime I have other plans."  
Hans dismounted carrying Elsa.  
"We should at least put her in confinement for the time being," the Duke hissed.  
"There's a cell the King told me about before his death in the event something like this happened," one of the servants spoke up.  
"Show me," Hans demanded.  
The servant led him down into the dungeons. It was a small room—a single wooden plank to serve as a bed, a small window, and a pair of shackles. But the shackles were large enough to fit a hand in with engravings over them.  
"Bring me a blanket," Hans said.  
Hans rested Elsa on the plank undoing the shackles and putting them around her hands. They were large and heavy but he managed to fit the last one on when the servant came in with a blanket. He thanked the servant taking the blanket. The servant walked out quite possibly to go back to the main rooms.  
Hans noticed the slit in Elsa's dress rubbing his hand up and down her leg smirking. Even through his gloves she was ice cold.  
"_Jack_," she murmured, pleased almost.  
Hans grabbed the blanket wrapping it around her. For a second he wondered who the mysterious Jack was before disregarding the thought. Why hadn't she accepted his marriage proposal in the beginning? Unlike Anna she was intelligent, and far more attractive. She would have been the perfect queen to rule by him. Assuming she stayed out of the kingdoms affairs. That plan hadn't worked out. This left him to pursue Anna, who was clumsy and so blinded by love. Hans smirked. He closed the door behind him.

* * *

When she woke up she was in the castle dungeon. It was a tiny cramped space. She lifted herself up noticing a blanket wrapped around her and her hands chained. Elsa stood up—the blanket falling off of her and tried to freeze the cuffs off. Her powers were useless. Out of the tiny window she saw Arendelle in the middle of a blizzard.  
"What have I done?" Elsa said trembling.  
The door opened, Prince Hans walked in setting a torch in a bracket.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa demanded.  
"I couldn't let them kill you," Hans responded.  
"I'm a danger to Arendelle! Get Anna!"  
"She hasn't returned."  
Elsa sat down looking out the window. Every possible thought of the worse that could happen to Anna passed through her mind.  
"If you could bring back summer," Hans trailed off.  
"Don't you see? I can't," Elsa said disappointed. "Please tell them to let me go."  
Hans stroked the side of her face. She closed her eyes allowing him to continue.  
"No stop, you're Anna's not mine," she said pulling herself way forcefully.  
"I asked you first didn't i?" Hans smiled sadly.  
"Yes but... She's good I'm not. She's pure. I'm a monster. You're hers not mine."  
"Didn't you think that maybe you're not a monster? You aren't Elsa. For once wouldn't it be nice if someone loved you back as well?"  
"I did, and they left me."  
Hans kissed Elsa lightly. Her eyes went wide as he kissed her. She wanted to forget everything for a while. Jack. Elsa kissed Hans harder as his hands wandered her sides. She shivered from his touch until he broke away. He smiled.  
"I'll see what I can do on releasing you," Hans said.  
He took the torch, slamming the door behind him. Elsa lifted her arm up wiping her mouth on her sleeve. The after taste of Hans seared her lips with its repugnant taste.

* * *

Jack flew with the group thinking over Grand Pabbies words. Why wouldn't the man in the moon tell him why he was invisible to anyone else or the reasons for his powers? Looking back he realized he did in a way resent the Man in the Moon. There were very small answers that he was given, and they weren't always clear. He thought he heard his name being called. He flew faster towards Arendelle past the group. He heard it again.  
The castle. Jack flew around, at one point he came to a window. There was a fire place in the back of the room that was going on, a few chairs, a group of people, and the one that stood out the most was sideburns. Jack opened the window and jumped down onto the floor.  
"Yes Queen Elsa is in the cell. She's refusing to undo the winter blizzard," Hans said.  
"She didn't even know about it until recently you dastard!" Jack snapped.  
"Someone close the window it's getting cold in here," one of the nobles said annoyed.  
A servant walked through Jack closing the window.  
"Should we execute her? It could undo the winter," another noble piped up.  
The other nobles cheered agreeing raising glasses of champagne. Jacks eyes widened. He flew around the hallways trying to find the dungeon. Elsa. He needed to get Elsa out of the damned place before she got hurt. A dark hallway with a creeks set of stairs leading down. Jack flew down fast as he could going farther down. There were empty cells, and then there was one at the lowest floor with a single cell.  
Jack frosted the lock, opening the door and entered. Elsa sat on a wooden board.  
"Elsa," he said.  
Her head perked up as she looked at him.  
"Jack!" She smiled.  
"Elsa are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"I think yes."  
"We have to get you out of here. They'll kill you if we stay any longer."  
"But Hans said that he'd get me out."  
"Bullshit, can you freeze those off?"  
"You think I haven't tried?"  
"Just thought—"  
"You think a lot of things. Hell I loved you and you thought I was a monster!"  
Elsa's eyes went wide as she noticed what she said.  
"I don't think we ever got around to saying we loved each other properly," Jack smirked.  
"You still left me," Elsa said sourly.  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have."  
"Jack."  
"Yes Elsa?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"So how the hell am I supposed to get out of here exactly?"


	8. Whiteout

_AN:/ Kind of sorry for the late update. Honestly I expected to put this up sooner but I had finals earlier in the month and basically just a ton of stuff that delayed my writing for this story. If not noticed the Frozen arc of this story will be shortly ending which means I'll either end it or create an AU Arc of stuff afterwards. In the meantime enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Whiteout  
**

Jack ruffled his hair.  
"Well are you going to do anything?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow annoyed.  
"The gloves didn't work right? You could still create snow then. Focus on doing something like that," Jack said walking by the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To distract them! Anna's still here."  
Elsa tried to pull from the shackles; Jack ran up the stairs.

He saw Anna and a servant walk past him at some point. He followed them seeing them enter the room Hans was in. Rolling his eyes he went to find the nearest exit. Finding Olaf would surely distract them.

* * *

"Hans you need to kiss me," Anna said shivering.  
Her hair was almost completely white. One of the servants ushered everyone else out.  
"Elsa froze my heart and only true loves kiss can undo the curse otherwise—I'll," Anna shivered.  
"True loves kiss."  
"I was wrong about her Hans."  
Hans helped Anna onto a couch. She pulled on his jacket to hold herself. Hans kissed Anna lightly pulling away when she tried to deepen it.  
"Why am I still col—cold?" Anna shivered.  
"It'll just take a while. I'll be back with some blankets," Hans said.  
Anna nodded. Hans took a water pitcher and threw it into the fire extinguishing it. Then he walked over to the window opening it.  
"Hans!" Anna squeaked out.  
"You'll be fine remember?" Hans smirked.  
"You...you don't love me."  
"I never did, in fact, I would have much rather married your sister. She's a much better kisser than you might I note."  
"Hans."  
"Of course she was far too collected and you were so naive and willing to marry the first man that could sweep you off your feet. After all, me a thirteenth prince? I knew I'd never get the throne of my own kingdom living, I knew I'd have to marry into it. And you're so pathetic."  
"I loved you."  
"Obviously I don't love you."  
"Stop hurting me."  
He knelt down next to her.  
"With your death, and me soon to kill Elsa I'll have my throne. But don't worry about your people," he smirked.  
"You're no match for Elsa!" Anna snapped.  
"No, you're no match for her."  
He walked out of the room slamming the l door behind him. Anna soon fell onto the floor weak. It wasn't true loves kiss. She crawled over to the door.  
"Hans," she said, her voice becoming a whisper.

* * *

"Just die already you bitch," Hans mumbled.  
He saw the other dignitaries rush over. He kept his head down.  
"Prince Hans?" One of the nobles spoke up.  
"Princess Anna is dead, her sister killed her. I was too late," Hans choked out.  
"Killed by her own sister," the Duke said softly.  
"But before she died, we said our wedding vows."  
"This makes him the king of Arendelle," another dignitary said.  
"Well no— the royals of Corona would rule over Arendelle as the Queen of Corona was the sister of the late Queen of Arendelle," a noble woman spoke.  
"I believe Prince Hans has taken better care of the kingdom and he was married to the late princess of Arendelle," the Duke snapped.  
"There wasn't even a witness!"  
"Let's better discuss this in the drawing room," Hans suggested.

* * *

Elsa could hear the guards rushing down. She needed to escape. Fast. There was a faint cracking sound. The shackles were freezing over. Pulling harder on them and trying to reinforce her ice powers they cracked. Once the shackles were broken she sent a wave of ice at the wall. There was a bang and she ran out into the blizzard outside. She only hoped that Jack would be okay.

* * *

Jack had managed to find Olaf playing in snow. He used his staff to create a frost to lead him to the castle where Anna would be. Inside he noticed Anna curled up on the floor. Olaf started melting next to the newly kindled fire and Jack waved his staff slightly to give the snowman more snow. Just enough to keep him together.  
"What happened to your kiss?" Olaf asked.  
"It didn't work, I— he didn't love me. The kiss didn't work," Anna said grimly.  
"But, we came all the way here."  
"I'm sorry Olaf. Please go you'll melt.."  
"Some people are worth melting for."  
Olaf lifted his cheeks to keep himself from melting faster.  
"Just not now," Olaf said.  
"I don't even know what love is," Anna said.  
"Anna, love is putting someone's needs before your own. Like how Kristoff left you to be with Hans because he cared about your safety."  
"You think—"  
"We have to find Kristoff."  
Jack helped Olaf open the door to find ice was sprouting around. The snow storm was getting worse.

* * *

Elsa ran through the snow. Anna would be safe and that was good. She turned back trying to catch one last glimpse of the castle, her childhood home. Craving to return to Arendelle and set things right, no that wouldn't be possible. Anna would be able to live happily with Hans in the castle. He wasn't a bad guy necessarily. She would have more likely stayed in jail and possibly been executed but he would've said something to at least delay it. The snow got in her eyes so she turned back towards the mountains. The snow seemed to ease up more as she continued on towards the mountain. Then Hans approached her.  
"You can't run away Elsa!" he shouted.  
"I can't go back to prison!" Elsa shouted back.  
"Look just please come back with me!"  
"Hans please just protect Anna keep her safe."  
"Your sister is dead because of you!"

The words stabbed at Elsa. No. No. _NO_. All her life she'd been trying to protect Anna and instead she was the cause of her death.  
"I tried to save her but her heart turned to ice too quickly," Hans said.  
Elsa covered her mouth before falling down crying. The snow seemed to spread around in a circle around. Around her the snow lingered in a hanging motion.

* * *

Jack made the snow more manageable for Anna to walk while she tried to find Kristoff. Through the thicket he could see Kristoff though he saw Elsa not to far in the same distance. She was on her knees crying presumably with Hans just above her.  
"ELSA!" he called out in a panic.  
The wind was howling while he flew towards her. He swung his staff trying to cloud Hans' vision but the Prince just sneered. Then he felt something go through him. Jack jumped to the side seeing Anna turn to ice. Shards of Hans' sword splintered around.

* * *

Elsa felt something cut her arm. Her shoulder had been cut by a piece of iron. Then she noticed a hand made of ice by her face. She looked up.  
"ANNA!" she screamed frightened.  
She got up noticing how Anna was frozen in ice. Her hand was outstretched; her eyes wide. Elsa caressed the side of Anna's frozen face. Then she sobbed into the her frozen figure.


End file.
